2:6b Dempsey & Makepeace: All the fun of the fair
by haveunotthought
Summary: Set late August 86, around the time of Blood Money, Dempsey joins Makepeace and some of her friends he'd first met at Stringfellows in Tequila Sunrise. Various people have eyes on both Jim and Harry but who will win the prize?


Annabelle was left to watch the dodgems, she had been last in the queue and all the cars were full.

Everyone was calling out, laughing and driving into each other. Her eyes scanned the scene. It was Isobel's idea to come to the late bank holiday summer fair. She had hosted a birthday bar-b-que in the early evening, before persuading everyone it would be both mad and fun to come to the fair. Turning 30 was one thing, but behaving like 30 was another, 'let's remember what it was like to be carefree teenagers' she had said.

The cars were weaving everywhere; Louise was useless at driving and seemed permanently parked, Henry hated being bumped and kept to the outside; Isobel was the main target, it was her birthday and everyone seemed to turn towards her when Annabelle suddenly became aware of another pattern as well. Harry and Jim like were in separate cars but seemed totally unaware of anyone else on the arena. As they drove they were passing by other friends as they fixed on each other. Their cars made a bee line to crash into each other and then moved along side together. Sometimes they both backed away from the other ready to come back together; other times either Harry or Jim led and the other followed then cut across to bump again. It looked like a dance, a bit fierce and somewhat Latin Annabelle thought as she watched them come into each other and smile and grin as the drove along side and turned away again. Annabelle waved at Harry as she drove passed, Harry turned the car towards Dempsey and grinned at Annabelle, 'like teenagers' thought Annabelle, she noted the sparkling eyes and big pupils of Harriett Makepeace. 'Well well' she thought to herself; she surveyed everything again, the music was blaring out

_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

_And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind_

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Yes most of the crowd were randomly trying to get their car to move at all and, if they had enough control, drive towards the birthday girl. Now Jim was singing to the song and grinning at Harry who also seemed to be smirking.

The cars came to a halt and everyone piled out, James waited for Harry as she climbed out. "Good driving partner, you're learning from the expert"

"I'm not so sure I want to learn any of your driving techniques Lieutenant"

She was walking just half a step in front and to the side of him allowing their bodies to touch as they walked and talked together.

"_Well you know you can tell a lot about how a guy treats a woman by how he treats his car?"_ She grinned

"I've never had a car tuned as badly as some of the women I know" he teased and was smiling

"_Do I give you bad attitude?"_

"You're feisty driving quite turns me on"

"_You're too fast, lack self control and …"_

The Waltzers next shouted Henry and grabbed Harry's arm as he went past.

Determined not to be left out again Annabelle jumped into a car with Louise and Jane.

Dempsey watched Harry slip her arm through Henrys. They sat together in one of the cars. Harry waved to Julian "There's room over here" Julian and Michael both came and Harry sat squashed between Henry and Michael. James sensed a black cloud sweep across him as he watched the scene unfold; he shook his head to dislodge the gloom. He was walking much more slowly and was last to arrive at the ride taking one last look at Harry with Henrys arm around her shoulder he jumped into a car with Annabelle and Louise in. He sat between them and placed an arm around each of them. They laughed at is comments and he winked at Louise.

The ride started and as the cars swung around Harry saw James laughing with Annabelle before she swung in the opposite direction, Harry's head flung against Henry who thought all his birthdays had come at once.

The ride sped up and sometimes the cars swung so fast you could hardly see anything. Louise loved being hurled against Jim for the past few months he had been around, mainly at Stringfellows or Tramps; he was gradually becoming one of the regular crowd and always up for a laugh and a flirt. Louise had split with her boyfriend about 8 months ago and felt ready for a new relationship now; fun loving Jim fitted the bill perfectly as far as she was concerned.

As the cars spun at different rates in different directions Harry and James didn't catch sight of each other until they started to slow down. Harry first noticed Louise who seemed to be leaning right into James although the car was barely spinning; she felt a twinge of jealousy until she heard the whisper of Michael in her ear. That was relief, she knew that Henry had a spot for her but there was no way she could date Henry, Michael was gay but a good friend, she had been glad he and Julian had joined their car although it had been a tight squeeze. Henry was a nice enough guy, with a job in the city but was very predictable, well most of the time. He drove a safe BMW saloon, lived in Chelsea and was the second son of an Earl. She shook her head and reminded herself that she had decided on police work rather than another disastrous relationship. Jims head was close into Louise's as he removed his arms from around her and Annabelle, Harry turned away, she didn't like watching such scenes, and allowed Henry to help her out of the car.

Dempsey glanced up as Henry was holding Harry's hand to steady her as she stepped onto the platform and down the steps. They joined the crowd gathering together

"Wow, I feel light headed"

"I told you it's mad but fun"

There was a lot of laughter and chatting. They all mingled together again and walked along past some side shows.

Dempsey came up behind Harry and spoke into her right ear

Harry felt his breath across the back of her neck

"Well sergeant what's your aim like?"

They were passing a rifle shooting stall

"_I'll hit three ducks before you"_

Dempsey tossed the stall holder a pound, Harry did likewise.

They picked up a rifle each, Harry loaded it and shot. Dempsey watched and grinned as she missed. She scowled and hit the other 2 successfully.

He took aim and missed all three. Harry grinned mischievously and took her second round. She hit all 3 ducks. Dempsey watched her then took his turn. He missed and swore. Harry grinned, "What?" he almost swore at her as well. Then he looked at the sight on the gun, and the barrel. He raised his eyebrows and fired, he hit the next duck "This is fixed" he stated as he fired again and hit the next duck.

He threw down some more money

"Now I get it"

The woman gave him some more shots and he hit his 3 ducks and smiled at Harry. "What do I win?" he asked

The fair lady showed him an array of prizes and explained that with three wins he could have a choice from a range of toys or for 6 wins some better prizes or 9 wins the huge soft toy at the back.

"Is that a challenge" he asked

The stall holder fluttered her eyes at him

"_Oh for God's sake Dempsey"_Harry spoke up_, "I beat you, I got there first!"_

Dempsey looked at Harry, looked at the stall holder and asked her name.

"Chantelle"

"Well Chantelle, give me 9 shots" He winked at Chantelle and smiled. He let her hand touch his as she gave him the shots, but he gave Harry the grin. "Watch this sergeant"

"_If you think you can impress me you are very much mistaken Lieutenant"_

Never the less she watched along with a growing crowd of strangers and by the time he was on his 8th and 9th rounds she actually held her breath in case he missed. She never doubted his shots; it was just that she knew the guns were deliberately set up at a slight skew.

He punched the air as the last duck fell and smirked.

"_Good shooting partner"_ she conceded.

"Hey what do you say to candyfloss?"

"_Over this way then"_

The woman fetched the huge soft toy down and Dempsey looked at it "Say, will you keep it till later?"

"Sure" the woman blushed as Dempsey winked at her again and read far too much into it. Unaware Dempsey put his hand on the back of Harry's shoulder and guided her towards the candyfloss stall.

They bought some wound onto a stick and both shared it, pulling soft tufts off and eating it as they walked along.

"So shall we clean out this place?" They were ambling past several game stalls.

They decided to challenge each other to throw a hoop over a prize but failed.

Harry managed to get a ball into a bowl but declined the prize of a goldfish. _"Beating my partner is prize enough"_ she explained.

They almost forgot they had come with a whole crowd of friends; they were wandering around chatting, challenging each other and laughing at each others failures.

They moved through the fair "Take the lovely lady on the ghost train sir, she'll cuddle up to you for protection"

"_The only thing that'd scare me would be him in the dark, so I think I'll keep my distance"_ Harry talked back to the ride attendant

"Hey you could protect me Harry"

"_No thanks_" she continued her conversation with the attendant then turned to Dempsey _"You'd probably shoot everything!"_

Harry had been holding the stick of Candy Floss and James pulled the last off. He tore it in two and ate half himself and offered Harry the last tuft; she opened her mouth and let him place it in between her lips.

Henry, Matthew, Julian, Elizabeth, Annabelle and Louise walked around the corner in the opposite direction. They were talking at each other and Louise was giggling at something Annabelle said. Only Henry saw James' finger withdraw from Harry's closing lips. He fell silent and, although no one else knew why, they sensed his disappointment.

"Harry! James! Where have you been? Matthew and Julian are trying to get us to go on that bullet ride that throws you upside down"

"You're in a cage, it's quite safe"

"I'm not sure if I want to be in a cage with you and Julian"

Isobel and William ran and caught the crowd up.

"Come on then, who's for this stomach churner of a ride"

Dempsey took a note out of his pocket, "I'm up for it, come on I'll buy." Louise and Isobel pushed forward, and William. Matthew looked at Julian and they volunteered to go in the other half of the bullet.

Harry wasn't to keen on being tossed around and kept quiet, she looked at the big wheel just to the right and Annabelle, who hated anything scary, noticed her glance.

"You lot enjoy the ride, I think I'll be a lot more sedate and go on this; Henry? Harry? What about you?"

Harry watched James climb in with Louise and Isobel; she tasted the candyfloss sweetness on her lips and shook her head to dispel her surge of envy.

"_Big wheel for us then Henry hey_?" Harry nudged his elbow

"Sure" but he didn't sound that keen, "Why don't you two girls go on?" he suggested not wanting to be sitting with Harry wishing for his dream after what he had just witnessed.

The two girls climbed in, "There's room for you too" offered Annabelle again

"I'll sit this one out thanks" Harry felt relief as he spoke. The attendant closed the car and moved the wheel round to board the next waiting customers.

As they rose Harry smiled at the sight of London, the lights of the fair and the cool breeze of the late evening.

"_Has it made you feel like a teenager then?"_

"Well it's been fun"

"_I wonder why Henry didn't join us?"_

"He's got a soft spot for you"

"_I know, but I'm not ready for any relationship again"_

"O no!?"

"_I'm not getting involved with anyone again ever!"_

"Ever? That's a bit drastic Harry, what about Jim"

"_Especially with Dempsey"_

"Are you sure you're not already?"

"_I'm sure"_

"I'm not so sure"

"_Trust me"_

"Harry you two spend most of your time flirting"

"_We do not"_

"You do"

"_Well Ok he flirts with every female he sees, me: - I don't"_

"I think you do. Henry saw something!"

"_Something?"_

"Something, I don't know what, we all walked round the corner and bumped into you and Jim."

"_And"_

"And If I knew I wouldn't be asking, I'm telling you he shrunk right down with disappointment."

"_Well I have no idea why"_

They watched the sights, the car swung gently with the motion; the people above them were rocking their car to make it swing violently.

"_God, Dempsey would be loving that"_ Harry thought aloud

Annabelle smiled to herself

Harry and Annabelle got off their ride; the others were all waiting for them. Harry glanced around for Dempsey, she couldn't see him at first then she noticed him walking back to the crowd carrying the huge soft toy he had won earlier. He came up to Isobel and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday Izzy" he said as he gave her the prize.

Isobel grinned and swung her arms around Jim's neck and kissed his lips "Thank you"

She looked at the toy "You won this?"

"I shot 27 ducks in a row for that"

"Oh thank you Jim" she giggled, now I really do feel like I'm 16.

Harry smiled, Annabelle was so wrong. It was a good job really; she meant what she had said about not getting into any more relationships ever again, well not for a while anyway. But once again she found herself turning away from Jim and Isobel, she wouldn't want a huge soft toy in her home but she had felt the anticipation that a teenager would of her boyfriend winning a prize and giving to her, and had hid her disappointment not to have had to lug it around the fair as a trophy.

Isobel felt she had triumphed; she was walking past the dodgems again carrying the trophy of the evening, wondering how Jim would fit it and her in his car.

Harry felt the close presence of someone behind her, she recognised Dempsey's breath warming her neck.

"I won a prize for you Sergeant" he whispered in her ear, she stopped in her tracks and turned round into him. He stopped also and fished in his pocket. The others were moving onto the car park and debating whether they should go to Tramps or Stringfellows.

She looked at him quizzically, "I choose a lucky card" he grinned "and won a ring," he fished out a child's plastic ring with a red lump in the middle of it, "Will you marry me Makepeace?"

"_Never"_

"Never?"

"_No, but_" she took the ring "_I'll keep this as a reminder"_

"Where would you like to go next then?" he asked as he caught the conversation of the others carrying across to them

"_Home to bed, we've got a surveillance to start at 6.00am in case you've forgotten"_

"I'll drive you"

"_I meant bed by myself Dempsey"_

"I know" he looked across at Isobel and Louise. Harry watched him look. "I could use a good night's sleep as well". His hand on her waist guided Harry round to the left where he had parked his car and he shouted to the others, "enjoy the night we've got an early start." He looked down at Harry "I'll drop you home and you can pick me up in the morning, that way I won't get lost"

Isobel lowered her soft toy; it'll go in Henrys boot I suppose she thought.


End file.
